Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 14th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from February 14th, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this meeting to order. As always we will start with a recap of last week. Drossy could you go over our elemental class? Lysabet Drostone: Matiff's class covered water elementals. We travelled to the bottom of the sea and learnt about the watery plane, and the elementals that hail from it. We then learned about elemental spirits. It was nice and rather easy-going. That is all. Damon Halliwell: Thank you. Mab, Could you do over the lovely party that Drossy and yourself held? Mab Nimue: We had a pa'ey. We had a lovely party, where we played a hot potato game with a glitter bomb. It was a really intense game for a while, then it exploded on everyone. Farel that. Then everyone entered a raffle and got fabulous prizes. We were going to play truth or dare, but ran out of time. Good job everyone! Lovely time for all. Damon Halliwell: Devin, please go over the event by the Church last night. Arranax DeVin: Oh for the hate of Manneroc, you really want me to prattle about what little I saw of that trainwreck of a 'feast?' Gods damnit. Alright. Well ... First they did a trivia contest. About themselves. Yes. Asking clever questions like 'what is this weird little cocksucker's best feature' and what not. It was dull. So we all left to piddle around and drink. Then my half brother got into a fit with some Stormwinder over Old God corruption or what not. Then Helli got drunk and told everyone there was free booze, on her. So we all left and drank. Also according to one of the lighties? It was a 'celebration of proper romance, without the ... debauchery. Which, you know, to me sounds like taking a bath with your clothes on ... yet that's neither here nor there. I did relieve myself on the side of one of their buildings. If that helps. Any questions? Damon Halliwell: Thank you Devin, That is just what I thought I would hear. And that concludes last week. We now move on to this week’s events. Verus, please speak about the class you have coming up. Vanidicus Alexander: Chancellor. His feed is interrupted right now. He is in the vaults. Damon Halliwell: Oh... Verus Baelheit: What? Sorry, one moment... Alexander, expand the feed. Mages and Gentlemen, we have a problem. Before you is an Image of a Void Crystal obtained by Commander Vanidicus from the Shadowmoon Clan of Draenor. Whilst we have been able to use this Crystal as a powerful scrying instrument to keep an eye on their activities on Draenor, it- Vanidicus Alexander: Ah fuck. One sec. Zanbor Emerson: Um... What is going on? Damon Halliwell: Fel if I know. Vanidicus Alexander: There we go. Feed reestablished. Been having problems all day. Verus Baelheit: Hello? Ah, that's better. Vanidicus Alexander: You should be back online. So...ye find anything? Verus Baelheit: Look, we have a serious problem. Whatever the nature of the Void. We do not understand it. Neither does the Shadowmoon Clan, but they make damn use of it. This Crystal, here? It is WATCHING us. Zanbor Emerson: Cover it with a blanket? Niklaren Rosewood: Someone is scrying on us? Verus Baelheit: More Specifically, it is watching this room it is currently locked in, but before the discovery was made, it had gleaned a whole lot more. Yes, it is, and they've gotten a whole hell of a lot of Data. Vanidicus Alexander: Can it see us now? Verus Baelheit: No. It can only see the Interior of this Vault. We've since warded it. But Chancellor, Councilors, Senators, Everyone. What they've learned from us... It puts us in Danger. It puts Azeroth in danger. Zanbor Emerson: So it can see you talking about how we know it is spying on us? Damon Halliwell: So it is in the vault? Where we keep all of our most dangerous and top secret items? Vanidicus Alexander: ...yeah. In my defense, it seems very powerful and I thought that was a good place to put it. Verus Baelheit: I'm not an Apprentice, Chancellor. The Crystal has been damn well magically hog-tied. All it can do is look at the moment. I've added a scrambler to the room. To anyone on the other side of this Crystal, we're talking in absolute gibberish. Mab Nimue: Yet, they know we know, because we -moved- it to a secret room and magically blocked it. Niklaren Rosewood: Who is 'they'? Verus Baelheit: The Shadowmoon Clan. The Void... and all the entities within. Vanidicus Alexander: I took it from some Shadowmoon Orcs in Tanaarn. Arranax DeVin: ... so they know now, and we can't feed them false information ... Verus Baelheit: We need to Hunt them down. And destroy what they've learned from us. Damon Halliwell: Just one more question, how long have we known about this? Verus Baelheit: Just since earlier today. Two hours. Andeven Icestrider: My. This is indeed problematic. Arranax DeVin: I mean really, could have told them a venom engine was an amazingly rare void relic, let them steal it, haul it to their village, and that's all she wrote. Vanidicus Alexander: Unfortunately DeVin...I can clear that up. I talked with some of the vault personnel, one of them uncovered, tipped them off before we could be subtle about it. Ye can fire him if ye so wish, Chancellor. We'll organize a smash an' grab. This is not an unrecoverable situation. Damon Halliwell: Devin will handle that one. Verus Baelheit: Would you stop it? The Damage is done. Now we need to do something about it. Chancellor, with your permission, we'll deploy tomorrow. Vanidicus Alexander: Internal affairs can be handled by DeVin. I'll get workin' on a intel recovery op. Them orcs ain't too bright. S'probably only a few orcs that know the what for on us. Farel Arc: If I may inquire, Mr. Baelheit, how have we discerned to whom all the crystal has been transmitting information? Vanidicus Alexander: Well. S'only a guess...but I took it from a Shadowmoon orc....an' it's void tainted...an' it's from orcish lands. Should be able to reverse scry it, no? Verus Baelheit: We knew all along. We've used it to glean intel about them and their operations. But we didn't know to had been watching us. Vanidicus Alexander: Well there's that as well... Mab Nimue: You'd think that'd be something we'd look for. Nalen'dor Stormweaver: Not looking properly now look at the mess we are in. Zanbor Emerson: Leave the spying to DeVin, for the love of all that is holy! Farel Arc: Then we are operating on the assumption that they remain ignorant of our own awareness, and that they have not yet transferred the information elsewhere? Vanidicus Alexander: Well then we'll get this sorted then! I don' wanna listen to blame game right now. Mission specs will be on miniters desks by tonight, ready for deployment tomorrow. Is that it Baelheit? I will disable the feed now. Verus Baelheit: Aye, that's it. Let's shut this thing- Vanidicus Alexander: Thank you, sir. We can move on now. Damon Halliwell: Drossy..that Elemental class please. Lysabet Drostone: Security crisis aside.. there's another elemental class on Thursday, in Uldum. We'll be covering air elementals. That is all. Damon Halliwell: Zanbor, is there a ball? Zanbor Emerson: We were invited to another ball this time hosted by the Azerothian Senate. If you attend be nice. Damon Halliwell: Well that is it for next week. I now open the floor to all those wishing to speak about anything they wish to bring forth even those from outside the Senate. Sir Gnome, the floor is yours. Sprockevis Alexander: Friends, before any of you wonder, Triumvir Vekaur was busy with a situation back at the Vigil regarding an influx of Refugees, and couldn't make it today. Beyond that, he was summoned here by the senate, though I am not entirely sure for what reason, did someone here wish for an update on our upcoming operations? Zanbor Emerson: Who invited you? Vanidicus Alexander: ...yeah we are...somewhat confused....about who invited you. Arranax DeVin: These meetings are public. You're welcome to attend ... we just ... don't know who called you all, and why. Alexander? Do you really think *we* would meddle with a refugee problem? Unless there was some motive. Sprockevis Alexander: No, the Refugee situations are handled by us and Dor'Serrar, as it usually falls on the fist for "Local Draenor" Domestic issues. Vanidicus Alexander: Perhaps you were to meet with me regarding war council buisness? Sprockevis Alexander: That is a very likely circumstance. Vanidicus Alexander: Then we can meet after this, I will happily discuss whatever you need. Damon Halliwell: I am sorry for the confusion. It seems to be one of those weeks for us. Did anyone else wish to speak? Very well, we now move on to our vote. Zanbor. Zanbor Emerson: There is a vote for the new representative to the council. Does anyone wish to throw a name out there for consideration? Please raise your hand. Senator Nimue. Mab Nimue: I think Drossy would be great. Do I get to make a case? Or just, state names. is one of the few members that takes time to listen to each and every one of you. If you have a problem, she listens. Then, she goes out of her way to see that something is done about it. If you want a represenative to -listen- and take your problems to the council, Drossy is that person. Zanbor Emerson: Anyone else want to talk about someone? You can suggest yourself. Seeing no one, I am moving on. When I call your name please state the name of the person you want to serve as representative. Zanbor Emerson: Nine votes for Drossy, four abstentions. Senator Lysabet Drostone is the new representative to the council. Congratulations. Lysabet Drostone: Thank you for the opportunity! If anyone has anything they wish to speak of, please contact me or send post, whichever is more convenient. Damon Halliwell: Well with that out of the way. We move on to Verus with promotions. Verus Baelheit: Miss Neldei'Paro. Please step forward. Miss Neldei'Paro, in your time amongst us, you have not only stood and learned alongside us as Colleagues, but shown yourself to be a fine Mage of Dalaran. We are proud to announce your elevation to Colleague of our Senate. May you continue to serve with distinction. Dismissed. Mister Avdeven Icestrider. Please step forward. Andeven, I would be hard pressed to think of a Colleague more loyal and devoted to the very ideals of the Kirin Tor. I have no hesitation whatsoever in announcing your elevation to Senator. Kudos to you, sir. Andeven Icestrider: It is a privilege. Verus Baelheit: Congratulations. Dismissed. Miss Bryndlee Hawthorne. Please step forward. Bryndlee, In your many months among us, we've all studied and fought alongside you, and have learned the true strength of your character. Effective Immediately, let it be known that Bryndlee is a Senator of our Senate. Congratulations. Bryndlee Hawthorne: Thank you. I am honored. Verus Baelheit: Dismissed. Vintagius Blushvine, please step forward. Vintagius, you have been our Colleague for many long months if not years. Shared many incredible adventures. You are a fine and loyal colleague to us, Vintagius, and with pride, announce your promotion to Vanguard. Lord Vintagius Blushvine: I look forward to what is to come, and to serve Verus Baelheit: We look forward to many more days with you, Vintagius. Dismissed. I defer to you, Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: With that I now bring this meeting to a close. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Events Category:Documents